


Rei's Secret Girlfriend

by totalizzyness



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gou is meddlesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou spies what she thinks to be suspicious behaviour from Rei and follows. When she finally confronts him she realises that maybe not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei's Secret Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Gou is very headstrong and a little sneaky (in my opinion) in the anime, and I don't want this fic to read badly on her, so please read this knowing she had good intentions.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

Gou wondered why she ever bothered to arrive at the agreed upon time when meeting her brother, he was always at least thirty minutes late. She’d already been waiting fifteen minutes before she got bored; she sent a text to Rin, telling him to let her know when he arrived, and wandered off to browse through the shops she knew her brother wouldn’t agree to go in. She went into a couple of clothes shops, musing over whether she really needed another pair of cut-off jeans or if she could pull off an oversized sweater, eventually deciding to bring Hana-chan another day to help her choose and moved on.

The next stop was the drugstore, to browse the makeup and perfumes -- Rin wouldn’t allow her to even contemplate makeup, _because makeup attracted boys and what does she need to attract boys for, it’s not like she’s allowed to date boys…_

The last person she expected to see choosing between nail polish colours, was Rei. Gou quickly dove behind a shelf, peering over to watch him debate two shades of pink. He was muttering under his breath, holding up another bottle of yellow polish, comparing it to the pinks. He finally decided on a pink and made his way over to the counter. Gou managed to stay out of sight; she wondered if she should jump out at him and startle him -- which would definitely be hilarious -- but he could get flustered over his purchases and Gou wanted to know why he was buying nail polish. She watched him put the nail polish on the counter and ask after one of the perfumes shelved behind. Rei appeared to be more confident about his choice in perfume, pointing out a pretty, pink bottle.

“For your girlfriend?” The cashier smiled, ringing up all the products. Rei’s cheeks flushed pink as he played with his wallet.

“Um… yes?”

Gou gasped, quickly ducking behind the shelves in case Rei saw. She’d assumed that maybe it was Rei’s mother’s birthday or something, but a girlfriend… a secret girlfriend? What about Nagisa? She’d never in her wildest imagination thought Rei was capable of _cheating_ , and on _Nagisa_. She decided she had to get to the bottom of it.

Rei left the shop, Gou several steps behind, making sure to go unnoticed. She followed him through the shopping centre until he went into a jewellery shop. Her thoughts went to Nagisa and how bad she felt for him; she knew Rei never lavished him with gifts, the most money he’d spent had been the price of a cinema ticket, and now he was buying his secret girlfriend jewellery? Gou had been in that particular jewellery shop before with Hana-chan, and she knew everything cost more than a high school student would be able to afford.

She had half a mind to march in and give him a good shouting at. Just yesterday he and Nagisa had spent dinner ignoring everyone else and sat giggling and sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking. And now he was buying some honorless slut perfume and jewellery?!

Her phone buzzing in her pocket distracted her, Rin’s face flashing up on screen.

“Onii-chan!”

“I’m here, where are you?”

“I’m outside the jewellery shop next to-”

“Why are you there? I’m not buying you jewellery!”

Gou sighed. “I know! I’m following Rei-kun.”

“...Why?”

“He’s acting suspicious! He’s buying perfume and said it’s for his girlfriend.”

“Huh?”

“He’s cheating on Nagisa!”

Rin paused, breathing slowly down the phone. “...No he’s not.”

“He is! He-”

“Who would date that nerd?! He’s lucky he got Nagisa! He’s punching well above his weight, and Nagisa’s not even that good!”

“Onii-san-”

“Besides, they’re stupidly in love, why would Rei even cheat? If what I know about their sex-life is correct -- and for some unfortunate reason I know quite a lot -- he shouldn’t need to be getting it elsewhere!

“Anyway, I’m at the milkshake stand, if you’re not here in two minutes you’re not getting one. And I don’t want to hear any more about speedo-glasses. Hurry up.”

\--

Makoto frowned, looking between Gou and Rei; he was sure Gou was scowling, she’d been ‘off’ nearly all practice. She’d been fine for a while until Nagisa had thrown his arms around Rei, declaring him the best boyfriend in the world; at that moment Gou had gotten nasty, scolding them for flirting when they should be swimming. She’d never shouted at them before, and Rei & Nagisa flirting had become a natural occurrence since they’d started dating.

He finally called an end to practice, Nagisa dragging Rei behind him, Haru pretending he hadn’t heard. He allowed Haru extra time to float as he called over Gou.

“Is something the matter, Gou-san?”

Gou shrugged. “No. Why?”

“You seem to be… angry… with Rei.”

Something flashed in Gou’s eyes as she tried to look innocent. “Oh, no.”

“Gou… has he said something?”

“Of course not! Just…”

“Just…?”

Gou sighed, fiddling with her clipboard. “Rei’s cheating on Nagisa.”

“What?!” Makoto could hear the shift of water as Haru pulled himself onto the edge of the pool. “Rei? Cheat on Nagisa?!”

“Rei wouldn’t do that,” Haru declared.

“But I caught him!” Gou insisted. “I saw him buying women’s perfume and jewellery and he told the cashier it was for his _girfriend_!”

Makoto looked at Haru, the two of them sharing an uneasy look. “But… why would he do that? He seems so happy with Nagisa.”

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Poor Nagisa! He’s going to be so heartbroken!”

“He’s not cheating; Rei _wouldn’t_ do that,” Haru said, pulling himself from the water.

“But Haruka-sempai-”

“No. I don’t believe Rei would do something so dishonorable.”

Gou huffed, folding her arms, refusing to back down. “You weren’t there, you didn’t see!”

“Let’s go find out then.” Haru made his way towards the locker rooms, Makoto chasing after him.

“We can’t just go and ask!” Gou argued.

“Why not? If he is, Nagisa deserves to know as soon as possible.” Haru marched on, only coming to stop in front of Rei and Nagisa. “Rei, Kou has something she wants to ask you.”

Gou growled, annoyed at Haru for putting her on the spot.

“What is it, Gou-san?”

“Well it’s just…” She looked up at Rei, her eyes finding where his fingers were loosely linked with Nagisa’s, looking up to the dopey look of pure adoration the blonde usually wore. “...How can you cheat on Nagisa?!”

The usually happy couple gasped, Nagisa’s look of love replaced with betrayal.

“Rei-chan?”

“I saw you, Rei. Buying perfume and nail polish and jewellery! You told the cashier they were for your girlfriend, and how can you have one unless you’re cheating?!”

Nagisa’s hand covered his mouth, his eyes threatening to burst with tears. Rei sighed, gingerly sitting himself down on the bench.

“You’ve got it all wrong, Gou-san. I don’t have a girlfriend, just a boyfriend, who I’d never betray.”

“Then explain the gifts, and what you said to the cashier.”

Rei turned his attention to Nagisa, taking his hand and pulling him down onto the bench next to him. “It’s our anniversary today,” he said, wiping away a tear that had started trickling down his boyfriend’s face. “One year since Nagisa bravely offered me his heart, and I accepted with my own-”

Nagisa let out a watery chuckle. “Rei-chan!”

“The gifts are for him.” Rei pulled his bag closer, reaching in to the main compartment to pull out a purple gift-bag; he pressed it into Nagisa’s hands. “It was supposed to be a surprise, because I know you thought I wouldn’t be getting you anything _special_ , but I’ve been saving up…” He turned his attention to Gou, looking more hurt than angry. “The gifts are not something one would usually purchase for a boy, so when the cashier asked if they were for a girlfriend, to save them from discomfort, I said yes. It made the situation easier for the both of us, and I’ll never see them again, so a small white lie never hurt…”

“Rei-kun… I’m so sorry.” Gou felt her cheeks burning. “I’ve ruined everything!”

“How could you think I’d cheat on Nagisa? He the most important person in the world to me.”

“I told you he wouldn’t cheat on Nagisa,” Haru finally piped up. Gou refused to look at anything but her feet, shame and guilt washing over her.

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun, for ruining your surprise and upsetting you. And I’m sorry to you, Rei, for everything; accusing you, ruining the surprise, even thinking you’re capable of hurting Nagisa… I won’t blame you if you never want to talk to be again.” She let out a loud sniff, rubbing her eyes, refusing to cry in front of the boys. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her.

“Don’t cry, Gou-kun.” It was Nagisa. “My Rei-chan is the nicest guy in the world, and he forgives you! ...Right, Rei-chan?”

Another pair of arms joined their embrace.

“Of course. It’s okay to make mistakes, Gou-san, so long as you learn from them.”

Gou finally cracked, squeezing Rei around the waist, sobbing into his chest. “Thank you, Rei-kun! I don’t deserve your kindness, I almost ruined your anniversary! Nagisa’s so lucky.”

“Hey, Nagisa, why didn’t you tell us it was your anniversary?” Makoto asked. Nagisa smiled foolishly, scratching the back of his head.

“Because I’ve got Rei-chan something super special, and I didn’t want to spoil the surprise by getting excited and telling everyone, so we kept it a secret so I didn’t lose control.”

“What did you get me?” Rei asked, smiling, despite the fact he was still cradling a weeping Gou in his arms. Nagisa scowled, pointing menacingly at his boyfriend.

“No, Rei-chan! Not until we get home! It’s special!”

“Open your gifts from Rei, we want to see!” Makoto grinned, sitting himself on the bench. Nagisa sat beside him, pulling the bag onto his knee.

“Can I?”

Rei shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Nagisa eagerly shoved his hand into the bag, pulling out the first thing he felt, which was the perfume. He grinned, tearing off the plastic wrap, opening the top of the box; once he’d gotten a handle on the bottle he squirted it onto his sleeve, taking a deep inhale. “It smells like strawberries! Smell it, Mako-chan!” He shoved his sleeve in front of Makoto’s nose, almost punching him in the face in the process.

“I overheard a girl talking about it in Physics and thought you’d like it,” Rei explained.

“I love it! I’ll wear it every day!” Nagisa gently placed the bottle onto the bench beside him, next pulling out the nail polish.

“It’s so you don’t have to try to be sneaky and steal your sisters’... I got you the colours I associate with you.”

“Why do you wear nail polish?” Makoto asked, looking over the bottle of yellow.

“Well… my sisters would always put it on me when they dressed me up, and I always thought it was pretty… I only wear it at home though. I think it looks nice…”

Makoto shrugged, passing back the polish. “Fair enough.”

Nagisa reached back into the bag, pulling out the fancy jewellery box, flipping open the lid. He pulled out a silver chain, draping it over his palm.

“It’s a charm bracelet… it was quite expensive so I could only get you three charms, they should be under the foam,” Rei explained. Nagisa carefully pulled up the foam from the box, gasping at what lay underneath.

“Rei-chan!”

“Do… do you like it?”

Nagisa passed his gift to Makoto, asking him to hook the charms onto the chain before pulling himself to his feet. “Gou-san, do you mind if I hug my boyfriend, please?”

Gou nodded, finally peeling herself away from Rei with a loud sniff. “Sorry.”

Nagisa flung himself into Rei’s arms, covering his face with kisses, knocking his glasses askew. “You’re the best, Rei-chan! I love you so much! I love you! Rei-chan!”

Rei chuckled, wrapping his arms around Nagisa’s waist, letting him shower him with affection, not even grumbling when his glasses were almost bent across his forehead. “Are you going to put it on?”

Nagisa nodded, turning back to Makoto; Makoto smiled, holding out the bracelet. Rei took it, turning Nagisa back around, placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Hold out your arm.”

“You’re so thoughtful, Rei-chan,” Nagisa sighed, Rei hooking the bracelet around his wrist. “I love the little penguin. That’s me, right?”

Rei nodded, twining their fingers together.

“And you’re the butterfly? And the heart is because I love you!”

“And I love you.” Rei cupped his boyfriend’s face, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Makoto decided it was probably time to leave the couple to it, pulling himself up to go have a shower whilst they embraced, only to find the changing room was distinctly Haru-less. He let out a loud sigh, marching back out to the pool, spotting his friend floating at the other end. Gou appeared at Makoto’s side, her cheeks still a little flushed and her eyes red.

“Do you think Rei really forgives me?”

Makoto smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Of course. As long as Nagisa’s happy, he’s happy.”

“I was the only one who doubted him… even onii-san didn’t believe he’d cheat… although, he said it was because Rei was too much of a nerd and no one but Nagisa would _want_ to date him.”

“That sounds like Rin… Anyway, don’t dwell on it. Help me get Haru out of the pool, please?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone should have the headcanon that Nagisa rejects your gender roles and does what he wants; if that includes wearing nail polish and women's perfume, so be it. And also his friends are very accepting and don't care what makes him happy, so long as he's happy.  
> Also enjoy my headcanon that Haru is a complete Hufflepuff; he'll defend his friends to the end of the world.  
> Also also, I think over time Rei would stop being so nervous and embarrassed showing and receiving affection from Nagisa, at least in front of the guys, so there's a lot less spluttering and blushing and "stop it Nagisa!"s.
> 
> I can also be found here; <http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/>


End file.
